Instrument of Danger
by kiwikid
Summary: After an accident Appollo is left with a piece of Cylon technology embedded in his body. While the Doc claims there is no effect from the machinery the reality is it is sending commands into Apollo's brain. Can he resist or will he obey?


**INSTRUMENT OF DANGER**

a battlestar galactica story set just after the mini series. Main character Apollo, Starbuck, Adama,

Dr Cottle .

After an accident in his viper Lee Adama finds himself with a piece of Cylon technology imbedded in his shoulder.

While it appears to be doing nothing it is actually sending him signals. Will he be able to resist what it is telling him to do.

**CHAPTER ONE The Silver rod**

"Right everyone work quickly The deck crew ran in to try and extract Captain Adama

from the wreckage of his viper.

Starbuck could see Lee was moving weakly, but he wasn't in any hurry to assist the rescue crew.

"Right I've got access now chief, "the cockpit was finally opened.

Starbuck hurried over with the rest of the crew.

"Oh god, better get Cottle down here right away," Starbuck heard Tyrol exclaim, he moved aside and she

got an unobstructed view of her friend. His head looked fine, but as she eyes moved down his body they widened in horror.

Something was sticking out of Lee's chest, it was possibly from debris. "Don't move Captain"

requested Tyrol as Lee looked ready to turn to face him. Starbuck talked calmly to Lee the last thing she wanted was for him to freak

out and injure himself more.

But the captain seemed unaware of the rod, he just sat in his chair, looking somewhat like he was staring at nothing.

_Rows and rows of them silver and shining, they were marching. Receiving transmission "return to….._

Lee snapped aware and stared at the silver rod in horror. "Stay calm Lee", requested Starbuck reaching forward to firmly clasp Lee's hand.

"Stay calm, you haven't got a frakking, whatever it is sticking in YOU, Starbuck". Good old Lee at least he could STILL be sarcastic.

"Must have been from that exploding ship, fragments hit the screen". Lee felt strange not really in pain, surely he SHOULD feel in pain.

"What have we got", that was Cottle arriving. He looked down at Lee. "Stay as still as possible Captain", he injected something into Lee's arm to help stress his point.

Then he got down to business checking the wound and making sure the projectile hadn't penetrated all the way through the Captains body. "Hmm little bleeding," he noted seeing how the rod had seemly sealed itself in the captain's shoulder.

"Right everyone lets get him onto a stretcher so I can get him to surgery." Lee was carefully placed in the stretcher and rushed to the sickbay.

Commander Adama was waiting when they got there. "What happened," he demanded as he stared at the silver rod sticking out of his son's chest. " We were blasting toasters sir, Starbuck explained," doing well too. Apollo had two on him; he blasted the first one while the second just settled for trying to ram him.

"Apollo fired in close proximity

and the raider exploded, fragments were flying everywhere. A few penetrated his windshield requiring him to helmet down. It looks like one of those fragments must have hit him." Adama was examining his son's chest.

"Looks really smooth", he noted as he ran his hands down the rod imbedded in Lee's chest. "I NEED x-rays, people", demanded Cottle moving them both out of the way.

" Look he's stable Commander, its just a matter of getting pictures then I'll operate and remove the thing. So if you two don't MIND, I'll get down to work". Adama and Starbuck each gave Lee's hand a final squeeze before leaving him in the capable hands of the Doc.

"_Return to… rows of them were marching, then shooting, they were endless, silver and shining. _Lee's eyes popped open he was under the x-ray machine shirtless, while Cottle took pictures of the THING in his shoulder. He wanted it OUT, reaching up with both hands he took hold of the rod.

" You shouldn't be AWAKE!," exclaimed Dr Cottle racing forward to restrain his patient. But Lee already had a good hold and was pulling.

Then the rod lit up with a blue light and whined. Lee screamed as it borrowed further into his shoulder. Dr. Cottle jabbed Lee hard in the arm with the strongest sedative he could find.

The Captain breathed heavily, then relaxing his breaths calmed until his eyes shifted shut. Cottle looked at the rod, the lights dimmed then went out, it seemed like a normal piece of metal again. " Cottle to the bridge," he got on the comm, "Commander I need to see you right away."

Commander Adama hurried down to the medical ward, uninvited Starbuck trailed after him. Neither one had liked the tone in Cottle's voice. "What's wrong Doc? demanded the Commander one minute after arrival. "There's been a COMPLICATION" , the doc was standing as far away from the Captains bed as he could get. He didn't want his patient overhearing. "What TYPE of complication", Adama was deeply apprehensive, there was something in Cottle's eyes, almost like FEAR.

"Well Lee tried to pull the thing out and it well ACTIVATED, some sort of light and noise, then just burrowed deeper. I'm worried what will happen if we try to remove it." Adama absorbed that. "So just WHAT are we dealing with here Doc." I'm afraid this is a bit out of my territory, I'm sorry Commander but it appears to be some sort of Cylon DEVICE.

" You just CAN'T leave it there", Starbuck yelled, she didn't want anything remotely Cylon in her friend. "Well at the moment it doesn't SEEM to be DOING anything TO him. IT just doesn't WANT to be removed," Cottle told them both.

" I don't give a FRAK if its doing nothing, it's a CYLON device," Starbuck was adamant that SHE wanted it OUT. " What do YOU recommend Doc," that was Adama sounding calm, controlled like he was suppressing some powerful urge.

"Well if it's a machine we need to deactivate it". "Who do we KNOW with knowledge of Cylon devices?" Adama mused. "What about Dr. Baltar", Cottle suggested. Adama sighed." Well it's worth a try."

CHAPTER 2 **Dangerous instructions**

Baltar followed Adama down to sickbay after only being told " I want you to look at some Cylon technology". Number 6 trailed behind, her thoughts her own for once.

Adama led the way to a curtained off bed and led the way inside. On the bed lay Captain Adama with a silver rod impaled in his chest. He seemed unconscious or drugged. Baltar leaned over to pretend to study the what ever it was. "Well , well, remarked 6, poor ole Adama. "Can I have a few minutes ALONE, to examine the device Dr, Commander?" " Of course", they retreated behind the curtains.

"What is it?, Baltar whispered. "It is many things, a recall device, a transmitter, Centurions have them built into them. If one is damaged the device sends info to the others, if one get separated from formation, this tells him how to get back."

"I wonder how it got into Captain Adama" Baltar mused. Six ran her hands over the Captains chest. She smiled. "So how do we deactivate it? he asked 6.

" Maybe we don't WANT to deactivate it, at least not YET." "Why? "Its transmitting to the other Cylons, kind of like a homing beacon. Soon they will come to retrieve their wounded COMRADE." She lovingly stroked Lee's face, at her touch his eyes snapped open. He glimpsed the beautiful Blonde standing over him.

"Who are you?, are you an angel?" Number 6 backed away. Baltar quickly slid out of the curtains before the Captain locked eyes with him.

Number 6 leaned over again and kissed Lee firmly,"

I AM an angel, Captain but only you can see me. If you tell others they won't believe you."

Lee smiled at her. " I have to go, he told her. " Go where? "Home, orders _" return to base effective immediate"_. Number 6 smiled.

If Lee Adama got to a viper he would find the Cylon fleet. This could be a great advantage to the Cylons, better maybe than having the Cylons come here, an opportunity to capture the Commanders SON

. Number 6 smiled even more, now if he could get the vipers to go with him, the Cylons could wipe them out, leaving the Galactica an easy target. " That's right Captain, get to a viper, come to me, the others will follow but it doesn't matter they'll just meet us Angels."

She grinned. It could soon ALL be over, match to the Cylons. With one more soft caress she was gone, strangely exiting through the curtains and NOT flying like Lee thought Angels should do.

" I would need further study of the device before I would even attempt to try to deactivate it" Baltar was telling, Dr Cottle, Starbuck and Adama.

"Well we are not getting and signals off it at the moment, " reported Dr Cottle. That's because they are going straight into the Captains brain thought number 6 as she watched.

"So we keep Lee sedated until we figure out how to safely extract the damn thing", the Doc, concluded.

"Is he doing okay? Commander Adama asked with concern evident in his tone.

" YES, it doesn't seem to have any detrimental physical impact on the Captain. " Maybe but mentally he won't be able to resist, six thought. "Alright Docs keep me posted, he eye balled both Baltar and Cottle before

departing with Starbuck again in his wake.

Baltar took some pictures of the inside of the device, promising to study them he left for his cabin.

Lee Adama, opened his eyes, everything seemed quiet. Dr Cottle and nurses had been in check his vital signs then gone out. They THOUGHT

he was still sedated. _Return to base, acknowledge, return to base….._

Alright thought Lee I'm COMING. He pushed back the sheet. Hmm better not got traipsing around the ship in nothing but his underwear.

He peeked out the curtains all was quiet.

Lee stole some clothes and put trousers on, he also slipped on a tunic but didn't do up the clasps because of the rod. He briefly touched it with his fingers, so cold.

Once dressed Lee carefully made his way out of Med bay. Luckily there were minimal staff on duty and he made it safely to the corridor.

Now came the hard part however, trying to get to a viper without being noticed and then TAKING OFF.

"_return to base, comply…._

Lee winced and rubbed his head. He kept walking.

CHAPTER 3 **The path to disaster**

Nurse Jay thought she better check on Captain Adama, Dr Cottle had told her that the sedation would keep him knocked out most of the night. Still it did pay to do ones job and monitor his vitals. She pulled back the curtain.

"Commander", Dees voice, interrupted his pleasant sleep.," yes, Petty Officer"," sir, just had word from med bay apparently they've LOST Captain Adama".

Lee Adama sneaked down another corridor. ""Attention, this is the Commander, all crew please keep and eye out for Captain Adama. He is missing from Sickbay and is currently in an unknown condition wandering the ship. Apprehend and return him to sickbay." Adama out."

So they now KNEW he was gone. But no way would they STOP him. He would return to his crew or he would DIE trying.

"Alright Doctor can you tell me WHY Captain Adama, is currently awake and roaming around." Adama was getting angry and frustrated with the Doc.

" He shouldn't be AWAKE, Commander but evidently this device IS having some sort of effect upon him. He seems to be able to shake off the effects of the sedative."

" You SAID, it WASN'T affecting him". Adama had a glare that would have burnt anything flammable to a cinder.

" The instruments TOLD us it wasn't affecting him." But we ARE dealing with CYLON technology. Therefore there IS an unknown factor."

Doc Cottle was defensive, no way was HE taking the blame.

"I am CONCERNED Doc, does Lee KNOW what he is doing, or IS he being controlled?"

Adama really hoped he WASN'T being controlled.

" I think we need to find him to answer that Commander."

He ducked into an empty room upon hearing footsteps. Was he EVER going to get off this piece of JUNK and return to his nice shiny

Cylon Basestar.

The footsteps retreated and Lee ducked out into the corridor. He kept walking.

"And just where the FRAK do you think you are going?" Starbuck appeared out of the head. Lee ignored her and kept walking'

"Lee? STOP" Starbuck regarded her friend in concern. He looked like he was seeing right through her. " Lee if you DON'T stop" Starbuck didn't want to HAVE to hurt him but it might be the only way.

"_Overpower any resistance return to base"_

Lee Adama clenched his fist and hit Starbuck hard in the face.

She went down but quickly regained her feet. The frown on her face intensified. " Alright if that's the way you want it ", she hit him back hard.

He swayed but stayed on his feet. "Come ON Lee, it's ME Starbuck." He hit her again in response. "Lee, I don't WANT to HAVE to SHOOT you." Was that going to be the only way was she going to HAVE to fire on him. Starbuck tried for a kick.

Lee grabbed her legs and pulled her down. Starbuck had tears in her eyes as she reached for her weapon. " Please Lee, don't make me do this".

Lee Adama however had already launched himself at her. They rolled together on the corridor floor his hands firmly grappling for the gun.

Starbuck kicked out hard in a last attempt to drive him off before she fired. Her kick connected with the rod.

Fire, intense and hot coursed through Lees body. He screamed. Starbuck grabbed him. " Easy Lee, I've got you"..

_System malfunction, maintenance needed, system mal……._

Lee went limp in Starbuck's arms

_CHAPTER 4 _**System malfunction**

This time the Doc firmly placed restraints on the Captain. He then checked him over. The rod had driven itself deeper again with almost half of it now in the Captains body.

But according to the monitors Lee was physically okay. There didn't seem to be any bleeding.

Dr Cottle had attached the brain function monitor. Captain Adama's brain waves also appeared normal.

"Doctor I'm WAITING", that was Commander Adama, being impatient outside the curtain. Lee groaned and moved

as the Doc continued to monitor .

"Dr why are THESE things on me" , Lee was awake now and almost as grumpy as his father.

"Just RELAX, Captain, ",Dr Cottle requested as he put a tourniquet around the Captains arm for yet another blood sample.

"Don't frakking tell me to RELAX," Lee squirmed and pushed against the restraints.

"What's the last thing you remember Captain?" requested the doc ignoring his patients actions.

" I was in the crash, you took me here, that's about it", Lee wiggled some more not finding a comfortable spot with the restraints present.

DOCTOR,!!! Commander Adama had on the voice of ultimate authority.

Doc Cottle patted his patient then retreated behind the curtains. "Well?" Commander Adama asked impatiently.

" The rod had burrowed deeper but there is no further apparent trauma to the Captain. He CLAIMS the last thing he remembers is coming here to sickbay."

"What Apollo's FORGOTTEN a good FIGHT", exclaimed Starbuck. "Well he COULD be LYING" suggested the Doc.

"Yeah he ACTED like he didn't even RECOGNISE me" stated Starbuck, "he DIDN'T back down from the fight". He was behaving like, Starbuck paused.

" Like WHAT? prompted Adama. " like a machine, being PROGRAMMED with certain actions."

"You mean like a CYLON" sighed Adama.

Starbuck swallowed nervously. She was now afraid of what might happen to Lee. What they MIGHT have to do to him.

"DOC", that was Lee calling. The three of them went back through the curtains.

"Starbuck what happened to YOU," exclaimed Lee as he saw the bruising on her face.

Starbuck studied him, gone was that empty look he'd had in the corridor, now there was only fear.

"Lee, how do you feel?, she asked nervously. "I'm in frakking restraints and I don't know WHY, how SHOULD I be feeling?'

he yelled.

"Well that SOUNDS like Lee" ,Starbuck told Adama and Cottle

"Yes, but the device is still there. How's Dr Baltar coming with the analysis?, Adama asked Cottle

" He's still WORKING on IT", exclaimed Cottle with a sigh. "Well tell him to work FASTER, "exclaimed Adama

"Dad," Lee looked at his father. He hardly EVER called him Dad but somehow today it felt right.

That actually made Adama pause. " Just lie still Lee, we'll get that thing out", Adama tried to look reassuring.

_report status… report status.._

Lee closed his eyes " report Status?, he said out loud. ""What? Adama leaned closer to his son in concern. " I heard this 'voice it said report status."

Adama exchanged looks with the others.

_return to base for repair…acknowledge…_

"Now it wants me to go to base for repair," stated Lee. " So tell me Captain do you feel an URGE to get up and GO", asked Cottle.

"Are you FRAKKING out of your mind?" Lee exclaimed.

Some more glances were exchanged.

"I have an idea" said Starbuck with a grin. She told them exactly what she had in mind.

**CHAPTER 5 turning the tables**

"It looks like it worked" exclaimed Number 6 with glee. Baltar watched her warily. "I heard the announcement that Captain Adama had left the ship without authorization. "But this colleagues may just shoot him down."

Number 6 smiled. " The Commander order them to FIRE upon his own SON, I doubt it."

" I don't KNOW" mused, Baltar, "I think he could do it!"

He HAD done it though Starbuck didn't like the order one bit. "Starbuck if it looks like he IS still under control and it IS a trap then I want you to shoot him down."

"WHAT,NO" Starbuck couldn't believe she'd heard that. " Look Kara, if it IS a trap then we have lost Lee, you need to ensure the safety of the rest of the fleet. I am sorry, this order is DIFFICULT for me". He looked grave but resigned. Yet he WASN'T the one who would have to fire.

Lee Adama, flew in the squadron thoughts raced through his mind, hundreds of shiny Cylons, basestars and ships coming endlessly. He was not one of them. HE was NOT one of them. _Return to base……_

Did they know he was coming. Were they waiting or could he pull the carpet out from under them…_Centurion obey…_

Lee got an impression of a planet . "Starbuck change course", he told his wingmate. "Why?, "There's a basestar behind that planet waiting for us"

Apollo told her.

"Lee?", could Kara trust him. Or was he REALLY trying to lure them into another position.

"Galactica can't pick anything up Apollo," she told him. "Then THEY are blocking us," Lee told her calmly altering his own course.

"Lee get back in formation," Starbuck was nervous what was he doing. " Trust me, Starbuck". " Lee you have a piece of Cylon machinery stuck in you, I want to trust you but.." His viper was heading away from the planet out into space. "Captain Adam return to formation" Starbuck warned again.

" If you don't trust me Kara, then SHOOT me down." He headed further out but began to arch around.

" What are you DOING Apollo". Starbucks finger was on the trigger. " They EXPECT me to LURE you in to a trap, a willing centurion obeying commands we'll I say FRAK them."

" If we fly the other way come in from the BLIND side." " They'll never see us coming" concluded Starbuck.

Starbuck made her decision she flew after her wing mate. " Galactica will hold its position, we're on our own" she told Apollo as the squadron prepared to take on 1 Cylon basestar.

" Right" the vipers were rounding the corner of the planet any minute now they would be visible to sensors. " Up yours toasters", stated Apollo

as he opened fire. _Centurion, NO, STOP, OBEY, RETURN TO BASE, OBEY._

Lee fought the urge to turn and fire on his friends Starbuck flew in front of him, Apollo's finger found the trigger of his guns.

"NO WAY TOASTERS, " he shouted. Then he grabbed some electrical circuits and jammed them on the end of the rod.

_Return to bas…transmission failing…..trans…._

Starbuck and the squadron threw everything they had at the basestar. " Its going to blow, lets get out of here."

She made sure everyone was there. " Apollo you okay?' she could see his viper but it was dead in space not moving at all.

Lee was barely conscious but felt good. He looked down at his chest , nothing was there anymore. The remains of the rod lay at his feet on the ground. It had left his body without leaving a mark. Well a PHYSICAL mark anyway. Briefly though he HAD been controlled, ALMOST a Cylon, willing to betray humanity.

It had all come down to trust. His human friends had trusted him to remain true to who he was.

" He betrayed us" number 6 stormed. "You mean his puny human brain resisted the mighty Cylons" Baltar was actually enjoying the moment of egg on the face. " He was supposed to bring the squadron in, unaware instead he turns the tables."

"yeah well, us humans are unpredictable" Number 6 ground her teeth. Well the battles not over.. not by far…

Lee felt good. Just one more days rest and he'd return to duty . So why did it bother him that he'd shot down those Cylons. A betrayer.

But one had to choose sides and he WAS on humanities side.. Yes he was, really. _Next time centurion…obey…_

THE END.


End file.
